


some cupids with arrows

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Extra Treat, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Robert needs to accept his friends are doing what's best for him, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: He was sitting on the floor of Abraham Woodhull’s apartment and desperately wishing that he had made better life choices. Preferably ones that had led to him never having met Abraham Woodhull in the first place.





	some cupids with arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThebanSacredBand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/gifts).

> Written for the 2019 Trick or Treat Exchange.

“This is a stupid idea,” Robert said flatly. 

He was sitting on the floor of Abraham Woodhull’s apartment and desperately wishing that he had made better life choices. Preferably ones that had led to him never having met Abraham Woodhull in the first place but certainly ones that meant that he had never developed an annoying crush on the man. He was majoring in Agricultural Studies! But also couldn’t actually grow _anything_, couldn’t (and didn’t want to learn how to) drive, and was hopeless with computers. No matter what he thought. The only thing that appeared to be driving him toward his actual degree was his unhealthy obsession with cabbages.

It was, Robert thought bitterly, extremely disappointing to learn that he was apparently morosexual. One would have thought that he would have more sense than that, but apparently not.

He probably couldn’t have escaped in any case. Not when Abraham Woodhull came as a package deal with Caleb ‘how much chaos can I cause’ Brewster, Anna ‘sole owner of the group braincell which I shall now use for evil purposes’ Strong, and Benjamin ‘self-restraint is for other people’ Tallmadge.

“It’s a great idea,” Caleb said, his face shining with false sincerity, “I can’t believe that we haven’t done it before!”

“No, I agree with Robert,” Anna said, “This is a stupid idea.”

“Thank you!” Robert said, but he was summarily ignored. Never mind, if Anna was against the idea then it wouldn’t happen. Things tended to work out how Anna wanted them, probably through sheer force of personality.

“I don’t know,” Abe said, a small crease between his eyes, “Don’t you want to know who your past lives were? What if you did something really cool, like, like…”

“Fighting in the War of Independence?” Nate offered from the sofa where he was gently stroking Ben’s hair. The two of them, Robert thought with not a smidgeon of resentment, really were ridiculous. On principle he glared at Edmund, Anna’s boyfriend who had just returned with a tray of mulled cider. He didn’t notice, but Anna did, which meant that Robert was forced to look away and back at Abe lest he be destroyed by the force of Anna’s single raised eyebrow.

“Exactly! Our past selves could have done so many incredible things! Things that the history books can’t teach us!”

Abe gesticulated wildly, almost upsetting the mug that Edmund was handing him. On reflex, Robert’s hand shot out and he stabilised it. Not that he was the only one: everyone within reach had instinctively started to do the same. These things just happened around Abe. It was the reason they were holding the party at his place; well that and the fact his dad was loaded so they didn’t have to worry about dealing with crappy student housing or annoying roommates.

“I, er, I missed the first part of the conversation,” Edmund said, “But…wouldn’t using a Ouija board not work in this instance? I mean, if we’re going by the whole reincarnated souls logic, then you wouldn’t be able to talk to your past lives as they’d be…well…you.”

Abe deflated. “Oh,” he said. He was downcast and barely reacted to Caleb’s sympathetic thump on the back.

“I mean,” to his horror Robert heard his own voice begin to speak and he frantically forced himself to keep calm as Abe turned a hopeful look his way, “Maybe a Ouija board wouldn’t work, but what about something like hypnotism? I’ve seen some articles about people doing that on the internet?” Seen, read, and promptly closed with a snort of contempt at the things that people would believe, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Abe that. Not when his face had lit up and he was smiling eagerly at Robert.

“What a great idea Robert,” Caleb said, and his own smile had widened into something that would not look out of place on a shark, “And since you know all about this, I’m sure you won’t mind doing the hypnotising, right? 

“I-”

An ill-timed glance at Abe’s face. Robert sighed. It would be like kicking a puppy.

“Fine,” he conceded, “But it’s not _going to work_.”

“You never know until you try,” Ben said and from the look on his face he’s enjoying this. In fact, looking around at his assembled friends, they all look pleased. What the hell?

“Why don’t you do Abe first?” Anna said, “Since he’s so eager?”

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. It was a trap. It was a goddamn trap. He didn’t know what the purpose of it was, but it was a trap.

Warily he shuffled over to sit closer to Abe, accepting the pocket watch on a chain that Edmund just so ‘happened’ to have. Swallowing deeply, he looked up and stared at Abe’s face, acutely aware of how close they were sitting.

“Look into my eyes,” he said, Abe leaning forward eagerly and oh no this was literal torture, “And relax your mind…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this qualifies as hijinks ThebanSacredBand!  
I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
